lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheGreatKuzon!
Archive 1 (September 2012 - October 2012) Archive 2 (November 2012 - December 2012) Archive 3 (January 2013 - June 2013) Archive 4 (June 2013 - September 2013) Archive 5 (September 2013 - December 2013) Archive 6 (December 2013 - May 2014) ---- Help Kuzon, whenever you're gone, everyone makes fun of me...please help. And this includes the admins and mods in charge at the timeAlissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 01:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) What the frak happened? Somebody vandalized your sh*t? Healer said something bout you being hacked? (talk) 01:03, December 11, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS While i do know that this is still far too early for christmas, i couldn't wait any longer... chalk it up to my excessive need to give. Anyway, i've prepared something for you, close your eyes... wait, you've already looked at it haven't you?, lol. Okay. Well, here it is. Enjoy. This right here is what a professional photoshop edit of the legendary and iconic Kuzon looks like, and guess what?, it's all yours, free to use as you see fit. It's my gift to you, so enjoy. Please give me a job Please. Give me something like a teacher or something, oh I got it, I am a teacher at KI Perfection school(teaches different styles of ik and power so people can use it to defend themselves). And I am a boxer. Vauban, the awesome wikian (talk) 11:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Angry Side(Cool Down Time - Fanon) Yo, I just got really pissed at Ian and MN for the reason I go to anger management and they snapped it. I'll be back to normal in 15, but I may be AFK to avoid further "bitching". I'll currently become a fanon writer in my downtime. XxGodZerxesxX (talk) 21:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat GET ON CHAT NOW! I wanna talk to you. Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 13:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Rigorous training sessions idea to prepare for the massive arc that Kuzon is doing http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Page_RP:_14th%27s_Rigorous_Training_Session_Part_I Okay all of the chat drama aside.... I don't know how to archive le talk page. What do I do? Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 08:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::User:Arishok Frieza/Talk Archive 1 - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 17:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello? kuzon there was a person on the wiki not long ago GrellXAlucard who was spamming continualsy and swearing and claiming he was you I know i have just joined the wiki but what about a sage that sees the lookout crew temporarily break apart due to differences just a thought TheDragonsArisen chat is now working TheDragonsArisen (talk) 06:42, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Kuzon the forum thread I replied a while ago. Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 13:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat plz It's very lonely over there :( Amir kinard 04:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Discharge I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I was hacked recently. I knew I was hacked but I wasn't sure what the person who hacked me did. It turns out it changed a lot of administrative settings on wikis besides Lookout. I don't expect you to believe me, but I DO want you to believe me. And to be honest I'll give you a good reason WHY you should believe me. If I asked you permission to kick users for insulting in chat (WHICH IS A WRITTEN RULE), and I made sure the rule was still in state; do you honestly think I would change the visual editor without permission? Just let that question sit in your mind please. DragonKnight99 the 05:31, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Kuzon Not Cool Why Did You Block Me For I Didn't Do Anything Wrong & I Was Having Trouble With Chat Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 04:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 04:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Help >.< Could you fix my page for me, it glitched and I dunno how to fix it. Here's the link Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 21:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat. Why does chat say "Live! Girls" ? Doesn't that sound a little, you know, lewd to you? In my opinion, it's like you're trying to make it sound like a strip club. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 15:30, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :MN asked me what I wanted and he brought up "Live Girls" and I thought it was a joke and said "i liek gurls" and so he (for some odd yet weird reason) actually put it on the chat module and I have told him to remove it but he never did that as well as all the other CSS I asked him to do nicely about 3 weeks ago. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 19:04, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Okay............ o.o Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 19:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC)